A Frozen Fate
by MiseryInnocence
Summary: A strange winter appears in Arendelle and Anna strolls in the wood. She meets someone new named Jack Frost. Is he the cause of the snowy weather? Or is it her own sister and what lengths will Jack go through to protect Anna?


The wind blew cold and snowflakes rested on trees. Anna shivered as she walked through the woods. A strange winter type of weather appeared in the middle of summer. She loved snow so she decided to take a walk. It was all too strange though. Nobody could explain how it happened. Jack sat in a tree playing with a snow ball. "Why is it snowing in summer?" he asked himself. Anna walks over to a nearby tree and sits next to it. She looks around at the fallen snow. "It's so beautiful." She said. Jack feels the rustling under the tree and hangs upside down comically to see what it is. "Anna?" "Hello? " She looks around and doesn't see anybody. She turns around to see a familiar face. "Jack..? Is that you? " She asks somewhat startled. "Gahh" he says startled as he suddenly sits bolt upright. "I-I'm sorry." She backs away a little. He laughs. "Oops, sorry didn't mean to scare you" He flies down from tree. "It's alright. I didn't mean to startle you either. Wait..how do you know my name? " She asks more at ease. "Well, ERM I don't wanna sound like a stalker but. I've been watching you." "Wait, What?" She asked.

She was curious and a little concerned.

"Well. I'm a guardian you see and umm, I well, I guarded you." "I read about guardians as a child. You're one of them?" Anna asked, "What were you guarding me from?" She had never been in danger before, that she could remember. "Well. This might sound strange but, your sister. "My..my sister?" She asked. "But she's harmless! Well..excluding the fact that she shut me out.." She trailed off. "Well, I can't tell you why. Just be careful near her." He said. "Okay.." Anna wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. "So, you're a guardian? What can you do? " Anna asked. She read that guardians have special abilities but it never said anything specific. She wanted to see if this was a myth or not. "Well.. I can do this" he creates a snowball and throws it at her and laughs hysterically.

She giggles and wipes off her face. "Oh so you wanna fight now, huh?" She laughs and makes another snowball and throws it at Jack. She giggles and wipes off her face. "Oh so you wanna fight now, huh?" She laughs and makes another snowball and throws it at Jack. He laughs as it misses him and hits the tree "oh its on!" Throws another snowball Anna ducks but it hits her hair. "Oh you little.." she laughs as she makes another snowball. She throws it and hits him in the face. "Yes! Haha!" "Oh yeah?" He says as he makes a massive snow ball and completely covers Anna in snow. Anna laughs and shakes the snow off of her and walks over to him and punches him in the arm. "Thanks a lot." She says sarcastically, laughing. "you're welcome" he smirks. "Oh and by the way.." Anna grinned as she hit the tree behind Jack causing a pile of snow from the branches to fall and cover him. "I win." She said finishing her sentence. "pfft." flies out of the pile and lands dusting himself off. "whatever."

Anna asked him, "So, out of curiosity, how did you become a guardian? " "Well," he scratches his head "I dont know. the moon told me." "The moon?" Anna asked. She looked up seeing it was getting late. "Speaking of which, have you noticed how beautiful it looks in winter at night?" She asked looking around at the night sky. She sighed. "I wish it would snow all the time. I wish Elsa was here to see this." "Oh believe me. She's seen it." he puts his arm around her comfortingly Anna blushed a little. "It's getting late. I should head back soon." She said. "Want to meet up here again tomorrow? " She asked him. "Okie dokie" He says. Anna waved at Jack and headed back home. She slept that night thinking about all that had happened that day.

When she woke up she saw it was still snowing. That night she walked by her sister's door and saw it was cracked open a bit. She walked in. "Elsa? " She saw her sister curled up near the window. "Anna! What..what are you doing in here?" She asked, alarmed. "I just wanted to see you." Anna said and stopped. She looked around her room. It was covered in ice. "What happened to your room?" Anna asked. "Anna. I understand you want to see me but you have to leave now." Elsa said nervously. "No. I know I couldn't be here for you before but I'm here now." Anna tried to comfort her and put my hand on my shoulder but she pushed her away. "You need to leave. Now." She said. "No. What are you so afraid of? " Anna asked. "Just leave!" She shouted, hitting Anna in the heart with a wind of ice. She fell back and coughed. Elsa looked frightened by what she had done. Anna got up and stumbled out of the room. She ran towards the woods and sat by a tree and cried. "How could she do this to me?"

Jack saw Anna and flew down. He walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong?" he sat down beside them. She looked over at him. Her face was pale and hair was turning white. "I had a run in with my sister." She coughed. "But I'll be okay." "No, you wont" he sighs "the trolls!" He thinks to himself. He picks you up in a bridal style and flies over to the trolls holding you close to keep you warm. Anna looks up at Jack blushing a bit but then comes to her senses. "Thank you, Jack." She coughs and looks up at him. "Don't drop me." She laughs a little. "don't worry anna, I would never." wraps your cape around you keeping you warm "I'm sorry anna, all I can do is keep you cold" Anna smiles. "Its okay.." Her vision gets blurry and her eyes start to close. She sees the trolls.

He lands by the trolls and calls out several times. "Grandpa be!" "Trolls!" they roll towards us and he touches your head and explains. "But..I don't understand." Anna trailed off. She looked up at Jack then looked away. "True love will thaw a frozen heart.." she said outloud to herself. The ice continues to spread in her heart and her hair turns even whiter. "Anna!" He says worriedly. "True love will thaw?" He flies up and away carrying anna in a bridal style.

He flies over to the castle and lands. "Jack..?" Anna asks, wondering what he's about to do. She coughs and looks up at him. "Go to your true love Snna!" He takes you to hans. She looks at Jack sadly as he leaves then walks inside the castle. She goes to Hans and he leaves her in the cold room. Anna sits and shivers. She sees the room start to cover in ice. She unlocks the window, coughing. "Elsa! Elsa!" She shouted. She didn't see her anywhere. "Jack!" He doesn't hear her and slowly walks away kicking stones. Suddenly the wind blows me towards the castle "Anna!" He realises as he runs into the room he left you in "It's locked!" He thinks to himself. He had an idea. He blows it open with his powers and runs to Anna's side.

"Jack..I'm..I'm dying. Thank you for always being there for me. I'll miss you." Anna says right as she freezes. "Anna no!" He shouts as she freezes in her arms "Don't go I love-" he trails off as he starts crying "no.." Anna slowly unfreezes as his tears fall on her and she feels his caring warmth. "J-Jack?" Anna stammers as she pulls away from the hug and looks at him. "Anna! You're back! ..But how?" He looks at her puzzled. "An act of true love..will thaw a Frozen heart." Anna smiled. "Jack..it's you." She grinned. He smiles then leans in and kisses her passionately.


End file.
